


Leftie Problems

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sara's spoiled herself using Gideon and takes her vengeance upon her girlfriend when she finds it doesn't last





	Leftie Problems

Sara was fed up and irritated with the ‘official’ Time Bureau record books. They were designed for right-handed people specifically… like most things. Upon discovering the ships ability to materialize just about anything, Sara had ordered Gideon to create her specifically left-handed tools. She kept them around her desk with her name on them. When one of her crew members accidentally came across them she had fun watching them struggle with the mild but irritating discomfort.

“Ava, can’t I please just have Gideon make me one of those dumb books for lefties?” Sara asked over the holo-call. “Now that I have gotten used to the kind that is actually made for people like myself, I hate the others with the malice of… well, Mallus.”

“Sorry, Sara. It’s protocol. You know that I would allow you the entire world for yourself if I were able.” Ava said in her most kind and amused tone of voice. She smiled adoringly at Sara through the holo-call. Ava had grown entirely too fond of Sara’s antics over the years. She felt her own actions were unbecoming of the Time Bureau Director, but she was equally helpless to stop herself.

Sara rolled her eyes dramatically at Ava who only laughed back at her. She didn’t get to see that laugh or that smile nearly often enough. Sara was always happy and willing to be the one who brought it to Ava’s face, even if it be at her own expense. Even when she was exhausted and stressed, being able to bring a smile to Ava’s face always made her feel better. At times, however, Sara had been known to go too far.

\-----/////------

When Ava came into her office the next morning, she could feel that something was awry, but couldn’t quite put her finger on what had been changed. She saw nothing all that different when she looked around. Ava sat down and picked up her pen only to notice it had been sitting on the left-hand side of her desk, the spirals of the notebook pressing uncomfortably deep into her arm. Ava groaned aloud and smacked her forehead harshly into the hardwood of the desk. She cursed quietly to herself, without once picking up her head and began to quietly laugh aloud.

Sara might not have been able to see Ava’s laughter then, but even across the great expanse of time that separated them, she was able to feel it. Later on, during their nightly holo-call, as Sara worked her puzzles, she got to see and hear about the response to her antics. When Ava portalled into her room on the Waverider that night, Sara was able to feel her laughter again.


End file.
